


warmth

by aegirs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegirs/pseuds/aegirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson gives Nico his hoodie. He doesn't get it back until Nico decides that it doesn't smell like Jenson any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth

Nico freezes easily.

It's pretty much the first thing Jenson realises about him when they're in a cafe and it's much colder than they had expected it to be, and Nico's shivering underneath his crisp white shirt, having left his cardigan in Jenson's car. Jenson pulls off his hoodie, wrapping it around Nico and Nico smiles, bumping his shoulder against Jenson.

That's the last time Jenson wears his hoodie. It isn't returned until two weeks later, when Nico's holding on to it.

'Hello hoodie,' Jenson says, looking at the garment. 'Now where did you run off to?'

'Wear it,' Nico says, draping it around Jenson's shoulders.

'It's not cold,' Jenson protests, but he wears it anyway.

'It's not for you,' Nico says, and Jenson raises an eyebrow.

'Oh? Then who's it for?'

'Me,' Nico says, leaning in. He's about Jenson's height, really, but he tiptoes to place a kiss on Jenson's lips and Jenson grins. 'It doesn't smell like you any more so. Wear it. I'll take it back when it smells like you again.'

'Someone likes smelling me,' Jenson says later, with the widest grin on his face. He's sitting on the sofa watching football with Nico curled up against him, head resting against his chest. 'Someone really does.'

'Shut up,' Nico says, poking him in the side. But there's no heat in his words, and he smiles, contented when Jenson pulls him closer and kisses him on the forehead.


End file.
